Onyrix (Song)
Onyrix is the transformation song of Onyrix. Lyrics |-|English= Onyrix, Onyrix... Onyrix..... Onyrix, Onyrix..... Winx Club, go! On a mission again! Never give it up; you're a burning flame, It's a race against the time; Beyond your dreams to find.. Onyrix Onyrix..... Spread your wings, let the battle begin, It's a fairy thing, and we're gonna win, one for all and all for one, as shining as the sun; Onyrix Onyrix..... You're the missing part of my world, You're the one I'm looking for. Huh-uoh Like a sparkle in the night, I can see you shine..! Come and show me what you're worth, You know I'll never let you down! Huh-uoh Hold your breath and take my hand, Now, we're gonna shine...! Winx Club, go! On a mission again! Never give it up; you're a burning flame, It's a race against the time; Beyond your dreams to find.. Onyrix Onyrix..... Spread your wings, let the battle begin, It's a fairy thing, and we're gonna win, one for all and all for one, as shining as the sun; Onyrix Onyrix..... BREAK Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-oh-oh-oh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-oh... Winx Club, go! On a mission again! Never give it up; you're a burning flame, It's a race against the time; Beyond your dreams to find.. Onyrix Onyrix..... Spread your wings, let the battle begin, It's a fairy thing, and we're gonna win, one for all and all for one, as shining as the sun; Onyrix Onyrix..... |-|Italian= Onyrix, Onyrix... Onyrix..... Onyrix, Onyrix... Onyrix..... Winx club vai, non arrenderti mai c'e una fiamma che brucia dentro te la missione inizia qua e oltre i tuoi sogni va Onyrix Onyrix..... Winx club sì, la battaglia è già qui La affrontiamo e poi forti piú che mai Splendide, invincibili, irresistibili Onyrix Onyrix..... Quella parte del mio mondo che cercavo adesso è qui Huh-uoh Brilla come una scintilla nella notte blu Con coraggio é realtà, mi sono mai si batterà Huh-uoh Siamo magiche scintille nella notte blu Winx club vai, non arrenderti mai c'e una fiamma che brucia dentro te la missione inizia qua e oltre i tuoi sogni va Onyrix Onyrix..... Winx club sì, la battaglia è già qui La affrontiamo e poi forti piú che mai Splendide, invincibili, irresistibili Onyrix Onyrix..... BREAK Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-ho-oh-ouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-ho... Winx club vai, non arrenderti mai c'e una fiamma che brucia dentro te la missione inizia qua e oltre i tuoi sogni va Onyrix Onyrix..... Winx club sì, la battaglia è già qui La affrontiamo e poi forti piú che mai Splendide, invincibili, irresistibili Onyrix Onyrix..... Trivia *"Onyrix" is pronounced differently in the Italian version, making this the first transformation song to differ in this way between these two versions. **If the original series is taken into consideration, then it would be the second one with the first one being "The Magic of Sirenix". * It is one of the few songs whose lyrics can be guessed as they are clearly understandable. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:World of Winx Category:Onyrix Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Songs Category:Transformation Songs Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Season 2 Songs (World of Winx) Category:Games Songs Category:World of Winx Selfie Me